


Epistolary [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Series: The Mud Grave Podfic Anthology [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drama, Letters, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ed won't listen, Roy will just have to catch him unawares and make him read. It's for his own good. Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epistolary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epistolary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172907) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Cover Art provided by Obersten.

| 

## Epistolary

  


**Author:** Tierfal  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Edward Elric/Roy Mustang  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** If Ed won't listen, Roy will just have to catch him unawares and make him read. It's for his own good. Isn't it?  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4172907) | **Wordcount:** 2324  
[MP3](http://somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Epistolary%20Final.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 19.39  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

Inspired by the Mud Grave universe.


End file.
